


Leave me a note

by Molliartytho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, everyone helping bucky because he deserves it, friends being friends, on the stucky hell train, steve and bucky in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molliartytho/pseuds/Molliartytho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky panics when Steve is late or he can't find him and Steve feels awful and needs a way to fix it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave me a note

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda came from an RP I was in and I had to share so here we are

The first time it happened was really no one’s fault. Bucky had been at his therapy session and insisted he go alone this time because his therapist said it would help him feel accomplished to have done something by himself.

He wasn’t any more excited about that than Steve was. But it was supposed to help him.

So Steve stayed home.

Or rather he told Bucky that he was fine staying home.

Actually Steve couldn’t stand the thought of being home alone while Bucky was at his session, he didn’t even know how long it would last because sometimes it was an hour sometimes it was three. He never knew because sometimes Bucky was ready to open up about more things and some weeks were harder.

Steve didn’t always know which weeks were which because Bucky hated to tell him when he was struggling. Bucky hated to feel like a burden and it was something they were working on.

After being home by himself for a total of seven minutes, he decided he was done with that. So done. His head went to all the things he hated about being there alone and it was starting to drive him crazy.

So he ran over to Sam’s apartment.

It really wasn’t that big of a deal, he talked with Sam and told him what was going on and Sam in all his amazingness helped him to feel better about Bucky doing things by himself.

As he showed up to Sam’s place often to talk and to apologize for always being there and raved on about how much he appreciated him, this wasn’t an unusual thing. He was planning on being home way before his boyfriend got there.

That is until he fell asleep on Sam’s couch and Bucky came home to an empty apartment and had a small panic attack.

Bucky checked all the rooms in their three bedroom apartment. Twice. He called Steve’s phone three times and sent him multiple texts. The man never ignored Bucky unless something was terribly wrong and he didn’t have access to his phone or was on a mission.

His chest felt tight and he thought of the ten million awful things that could have happened to Steve. Hydra being at the top of the list and then Steve being mad at him and running away was up there too.

The first thing the brunet did was call Natasha who listened to him panic for a good ten minutes before asking him if he’d tried to call Sam. She then very calmly told him it would all be alright and that she was sure Steve was with him. So Bucky called Sam and headed over to the apartment to get him.

Steve slept through the whole thing.

The second Bucky saw him again he was hugging him tightly. Steve ran his fingers through his hair and apologized so much Bucky finally kissed him to shut him up and that started a small but intense round of kissing. Bucky never got enough of Steve’s lips and the need to feel him close and warm and moving beneath his fingers and lips was so strong the brunet couldn’t have stopped it even if he had tried.

Steve didn’t mind all that much. Sam might have but he didn’t say anything.

The second time it happened wasn’t all that much better than the first. In fact it happened just a few days later. Steve had a nightmare and couldn’t stay in bed anymore. But Bucky was still asleep and Steve wanted to let him sleep.

So he grabbed his sketchbook and went into one of the other two bedrooms, sat on the floor, and got to work drawing what he saw.

Bucky never slept well without Steve next to him. So waking up to a cold bed and reaching out to grab his boyfriend who wasn’t there sent a shiver of panic right down his spine. He shot up a little too quick and stumbled out of the bedroom, calling for Steve.

Steve was way too into what he was doing to pay any attention to him so when Bucky ripped his book out of his hands and dragged him up into his arms it was a shock he was not prepared for.

Bucky was trembling, almost crying, and cursing at his boyfriend telling him how stupid and dumb he was and that he needed to _stop fucking disappearing on me Stevie._

Steve didn’t even care about his sketch book, he just wrapped his arms around Bucky and held him, apologizing over and over and telling him he’s never going to leave because _I’m with ya_ _till the end of the line, never gunna leave you Buck._

The third time was the last straw. Bucky had left to go get them ice cream because Steve loves ice cream and Bucky liked to do nice things for him when he could. Going out by himself and having to interact with people was also part of his therapy so he decided Steve should get something out of it. And he was home in plenty of time for it to be a surprise. Steve always got all happy and gave him that bright smile he loved so much when he did stuff like this for him.

Steve was supposed to be getting home from a meeting with Maria and Clint about a mission they had been on. Bucky was waiting not so patiently, but the blond didn’t walk in the door when he said he was going to.  

Knowing Steve to be the kind of person who liked to stop and smell the roses, Bucky didn’t start to worry until he was a half an hour late. Steve always texted him to tell him if he would be more than fifteen minutes late.

That was when he started to panic. Panic for the third time that week.

Bucky texted him twice and when he didn’t get a response after ten more minutes of waiting he called Clint to ask if their meeting was over.

“Yeah got over a half an hour ago, why?” Clint had asked him.

Bucky had taken two deep breaths and then responded

“Steve isn’t with you by chance?” the way he asked it, Clint knew that Bucky knew the answer already.

“Not home yet, huh? You checked with Sam?” he asked carefully, remembering the last incident.

“He’s next on the list. Bye bird brain.” Bucky muttered, not really in the mood to continue their usual banter.

Bucky called Sam, and to add to his panic Steve wasn’t with him either. So the brunet did what any sensible person would do in that situation. He put some shoes on and then went out to find him himself. He was ready to search the whole fucking city if he had to.

He just needed this empty, scared, not whole feeling in his chest to go away so he mapped out in his head where the tower was from their apartment and started walking that direction.

Half way down the block was where found him.

Steve was walking quickly towards their apartment building and Bucky felt such a relief when he saw him. But he also felt a pang of frustration because he shouldn’t be panicking over things like this, but he just couldn’t help it.

He was a worrier.

So when Steve saw him and smiled at him, and Bucky didn’t return the bright smile the blond knew he had done something wrong again.

Bucky grabbed him when he was close enough. He grabbed him and pulled him into tight hug, burying his face into Steve’s chest.

He was shaking slightly and focusing on breathing right.

Steve put his arms around him gently and said quietly

“Oh m’so sorry Bucky…my phone died and I stopped to get you something on the way back and I’m a lot later than I said I would be. C’mon let’s get home.” He led his boyfriend back to their apartment carefully.

Bucky kept his face pressed against Steve’s neck as they walked inside, trusting him to guide him to their home. He just needed to be touching him. Needed to know he was real and hadn’t left him.

“Buck?” Steve asked quietly when they finally got inside, Bucky hadn’t moved he was just holding him tightly and tracing small patterns on his shoulder. He was so worried about Bucky when he got like this and hated that it was his fault.

“I just... you didn’t tell Clint to call me. Or text me. And I was here alone thinking maybe something happened and it’s not your fault but still I… I can’t help it Stevie. I need you to be safe and with me and the minute something doesn’t go as planned I panic. I’m sorry…” Bucky says, sounding as small as he felt.

He moved closer to Steve and let his body just press against his softly, feeling him and making sure he was still there.

“No, I should have called with Clint’s phone or come home first and then went back out… I won’t do it again I promise. I’m going to stay right by your side for the next two weeks, you’ll get sick of always being with me and knowing where I am alright? Don’t be sorry, I get it I really do.” Steve said quietly, holding him just a little tighter and pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

Bucky hated the feeling of panic he got when he didn’t know where Steve was or if he was alright. He told Steve that later that night after they had eaten their ice cream and Steve had given him the one red rose he’d bought for him.

So Steve decided that night, while cuddled up close to the love of his life in their bed all tangled together and comfortable, that he was going to make sure he didn’t feel like that again.

That’s when the notes started.

Steve went out and bought a package of post-it notes and every time he was leaving, even though Bucky knew where he was going and he verbally told him, he would draw a small picture on the note and write where he was going and invite Bucky to join him if he wanted to.

The pictures are what Bucky liked the most. Sometimes they were cute cartoonish drawings of them or their friends. Sometimes they were realistic pictures of whatever was in the room with Steve when he wrote the note. Sometimes they were of his sisters or Steve’s ma or the howling commandos.

On the rare occasion Steve would write him a poem, too. He loved those ones.

Bucky couldn’t say he still didn’t worry about him while he was gone. Because he still did and always would. But he still loved the notes. He loved that Steve wanted to make him feel better and the notes made him feel loved and special and desired.

They made that feeling of panic and horror at the thought he was gone forever go away. He’d glance at them the whole time Steve was away and sometimes they even made him want to join him. Sometimes he would. And even if he didn’t Steve always got home and smiled that smile at him and it didn’t matter because they were together again. He could breathe a little easier with Steve back in his arms and where he could see and hear and feel him.

The notes made him feel better. _Steve_ made him feel better.

Steve liked to help Bucky by leaving those little notes almost as much as Bucky liked getting them.

As cute as those notes are Bucky still preferred the mornings when he woke up to Steve still curled up next to him all warm and still asleep instead of out on a run and a note on his pillow.

Being together was his favorite thing in the whole world and no amount of cute pictures was going to change that for him.


End file.
